Tell Me Something, Sensei! Adult Ver
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Ini adalah versi dewasa dari fic 'Tell Me Something, Sensei'. Setelah Yuki menikah dengan Kiyoteru, hari-hari berjalan dengan biasa. Tapi, suatu hari Kiyoteru tidak sengaja membaca novel dewasa yang dia temukan di gudang rumah. Lalu… oneshot/violence end/iykwm scene/humor failed/much of typo (s)


**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****! Adult Ver.**

Disclaimer ©

**Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Genre:

**Romance, Drama, Comedy**

Chara:

**Kaai Yuki (main), Hiyama Kiyoteru, Yurika Sayu, etc.**

Rate:

**M**

Summary:

Ini adalah versi dewasa dari fic 'Tell Me Something, Sensei!'. Setelah Yuki menikah dengan Kiyoteru, hari-hari berjalan dengan biasa. Tapi, suatu hari Kiyoteru tidak sengaja membaca novel dewasa yang dia temukan di gudang rumah. Lalu… oneshot/violence end/iykwm scene/humor failed/much of typo (s)

Warning:

typo, gaje, no eyd, miss, males ngedit, mengandung unsur pedo, humor failed, much of iykwm scene :P

**ENJOY READING**

.

.

.

.

**Remind for Review in 'Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!' Ch 10:**

**Yumiharizuki**: hihihi akhirnya bahagia XD

tapi kok diakhir cerita bacaannya: END? apa mungkin masih ada terusannya? XD

*plak ditendang Yuki*

**Kurotori Rei**: Rei datang untuk mereview…

Wwaaaa! Ternyata Zunko-himesama punya kasus yang sama seperti Yuki ya…

Akhirnya Yuki dan Kiyoteru menikah *putar-putar*

Sepertinya agak gantung ya… Buat sequelnya dooong!

**Go Minami Hikari Bi**: setelah mereka kabur dari bandara mereka langsung nikah? #sweatdrop

truz walinya siapa donkkk?

akhhh aku msh terlalu penasaran jika harus d End

buat sequelnya donkkk

jarang kan pair kiyo sama yuki

Sesuai dengan UUD 194… #plakk maaf, maksud saya sesuai dengan review pada ch. 10 di 'Tell Me Something, Sensei!', maka muncullah fic bejat dan tidak manusiawi ini #dibacok

.

.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****! Adult Ver.**

.

.

.

.

Thanks for Support and Review in 'Tell Me Something, _Sensei_!' Ch. 10 and more ^O^

.

.

.

.

[15.30 pm] (klo sore pkek pm, kan? #takut_salah)

"Yuki, sampai saat ini perkembangannya baik, kan?"

Seorang gadis berambut _teal _tampak bertanya pada gadis berambut hitam kelam di sampingnya.

"Hehe, iya."

Mereka adalah—Kaai Yuki dan Yurika Sayu.

Ups, maksudku—Hiyama Yuki dan Yurika Sayu.

Tentu saja marga Kaai telah berubah menjadi Hiyama karena Yuki melaksanakan pernikahannya dengan Kiyoteru sebulan yang lalu.

Banyak terjadi pro dan kontra (?) saat mereka menikah. Misalnya:

1. bibi Yuki—Tohoku Zunko yang awalnya melawan hubungan mereka berdua—malah pergi ke Eropa dan hanya menyerahkan selembar surat.

2. Mikuo—mantan tunangan Yuki yang sering mengirim e-mail ke Yuki, meskipun Mikuo ada di Eropa bersama Zunko.

3. Ada pula protes dari para guru di sekolah Yuki. Mereka protes kepada Kiyoteru karena Yuki masih dalam status siswi SMA dan tidak layak menikah (?)

4. Orangtua Kiyoteru—yang tidak pernah ditampilkan dalam cerita ini—mereka juga sempat memprotes dan berakhir dengan kepergian mereka ke Osaka.

5. dll

Lihat? Betapa takdir melawan hubungan romantic antar kedua insan ini (bahasanya berlebihan keleus –"\)

"Kau tetap tidak terlihat sibuk sampai saat ini, berarti hubungan kalian lancar-lancar saja." Sayu mendengus, "Ah, Yuki! Kenapa kau sangat beruntung?! Bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang baik dan perhatian!"

Yuki menepuk punggung Sayu, "Sabarlah, kami juga menjalani rintangan sulit mempertahankan hubungan ini, lho! Kalau Kiyo_-kun_ dan aku sudah menyerah dan menghadapi takdir masing-masing, pasti kami takkan menikah sebulan yang lalu."

"Iya, juga, sih…" Sayu melemaskan pundaknya, "Lupakan saja! Mari kita karaoke hari ini, yuk!"

Yuki tersenyum simpul, "Oke! Aku untungnya sudah izin ke Kiyo_-kun_ untuk pulang terlambat!"

.

.

.

.

[04.07 pm]

"_Tadaima_~" Kiyoteru memasuki rumah.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kiyoteru menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu sambil berpikir, _Aku baru ingat Yuki izin untuk pulang terlambat._

Dia lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran, menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur yang selalu dia tiduri bersama Yuki.

_Sepi kalau tidak ada Yuki…_ Kiyoteru memejamkan matanya, _Oh? Aku lupa… bukankah ada barang yang mau kucari di gudang?_

Kiyoteru melepas jas-nya dan dasinya. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang miliknya. Setelah itu, Kiyoteru berjalan menuju gudang rumahnya dan mengambil barang yang hendak dipakainya.

Sebuah album foto.

Kiyoteru membuka-buka album foto usang tersebut. Dia melihat fotonya yang masih kecil, ada foto ayah dan ibunya, ada foto kakek dan neneknya.

"Hehe, album ini pasti lupa dibawa _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ saat pergi ke Osaka." ujar Kiyoteru sambil tertawa kecil melihat fotonya saat masih bayi, "Oh?"

Kiyoteru melihat sebuah buku di kardus yang sama saat dia menemukan album fotonya. Buku tersebut tidak tebal—malahan tipis. Hanya sekitar 100 halaman. Judulnya memakai bahasa Jerman dan beberapa huruf dari judulnya hilang. Saat Kiyoteru melihat tanggal terbitnya, dia terkejut. Novel tahun 1998.

"_Ich liebe dich_, _Bruder_..." Kiyoteru membaca judul buku tersebut.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran—Kiyoteru membawa novel tersebut dan album fotonya. Dia menutup pintu gudang. Berjalan menuju kamar sambil membaca novel tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_~"

Yuki memasuki rumahnya sambil melepas sepatu.

"Kiyo_-kun_, maaf aku pulang terlambat. Aku akan segera memasak makan malam untukmu…"

Kaki Yuki melangkah menuju ruang keluarga—sepi. Dia beralih ke ruang makan—kosong.

"Heh? Mana Kiyo_-kun_? Biasanya Kiyo_-kun_ membaca buku di ruang keluarga atau memasak di dapur? Makan di ruang makan? Aneh…" ujar Yuki.

Dia sudah tidak peduli. Yuki segera mandi, setelah mandi dia memakai pakaian rumah yang biasa dia pakai. Lalu, dia langsung memasak makan malam.

"Yuki, sudah pulang?" Kiyoteru tampak keluar dari kamar dengan wajah setengah terkejut—setengah terkantuk.

Yuki mengangguk sambil menaruh piring di meja, "Habis bangun tidur, ya? Kelihatannya capek sekali…"

Kiyoteru tampak masih memegang novel yang dia temukan di gudang. Kiyoteru duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajah setengah terkantuk.

"Kiyo_-kun_ kelihatan lesu sekali," Yuki mengernyitkan dahinya, "Perlu disuapi?"

Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk lemah, masih setengah terkantuk.

Yuki menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum pahit, "Kiyo_-kun_ manja, ya…"

Dia lalu segera menyuapi Kiyoteru dengan sup yang dibuatnya. Kiyoteru melahap setiap suapan Yuki dengan setengah terkantuk.

"Kiyo_-kun_ terlihat sangaaaat… mengantuk." Yuki menarik tangan Kiyoteru ke pundaknya, "Ayo, kuantar ke kamar—KYAA!"

*BRUK!*

"Eh? Eh—Kiyo-kun?"

Berbeda dengan Kiyoteru yang barusan—sekarang Kiyoteru tidak terlihat mengantuk sama sekali. Dia menahan tubuh Yuki di lantai sambil tersenyum.

"Yuki masih polos seperti biasanya, ya~" ujar Kiyoteru.

Yuki mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kiyo_-kun_, kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hei, Yuki…" Kiyoteru mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yuki, "Hari ini kau terlihat sangat manis…"

Terlihat semburat kemerahan pada pipi Yuki, "Kiyo_-kun_…"

Kiyoteru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuki sekali lagi, menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Yuki. Melumat bibirnya dan memaksa lidah Kiyoteru masuk ke dalam mulut Yuki. Yuki membuka mulutnya, memberi akses bagi lidah Kiyoteru untuk mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Menjalin lidah Kiyoteru dengan lidah Yuki. Saat Kiyoteru melepaskan ciumannya, seutas saliva terbentuk di lidah mereka berdua.

"Ah… haaa…" Yuki kehabisan nafas, "Kiyo_-kun_…? Kenapa melakukan hal ini?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral di sakunya (?) Yuki bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Kiyoteru menyimpan botol air mineral tersebut.

"Aku… lapar." ujar Kiyoteru sambil menjilat pipi Yuki, membuat tubuh Yuki bergetar.

"Barusan, kan, Kiyo_-kun_ sudah kusuapi," ujar Yuki polos, "Masih mau makan lagi?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin makan lagi. Memakan dirimu."

"Hah?" Yuki tampak pucat, "Kiyo_-kun_ kanibal?"

*Splash!*

Yuki terkejut—tubuhnya disiram air mineral oleh Kiyoteru. Kini seluruh bajunya—bahkan rambutnya basah. Bajunya yang basah tampak tembus pandang, menunjukkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya—dan baju dalamnya juga.

"Oh? _Lingerie_? Aku tidak menyangka Yuki yang dulu masih kecil bisa memakai baju dalam seperti ini…" ujar Kiyoteru dengan nada menggoda.

Rona kemerahan terbentuk di pipi Yuki, "Kiyo_-kun_…"

Kiyoteru menjilati leher Yuki dan terkadang menggigitnya, meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ yang menandakan bahwa Yuki adalah miliknya. Yuki hanya bisa mendesah, terkadang menelan ludahnya. Setelah puas menjilati leher Yuki, Kiyoteru beralih memandangi dada Yuki yang masih tertutup _lingerie_.

"Akh!" Yuki menjerit saat Kiyoteru meremas dadanya.

Jeritan Yuki lalu berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan saat Kiyoteru terus-terusan meremas dadanya. Setelah beberapa menit, Kiyoteru merasa bra yang dipakai Yuki mengganggu, lalu dia melepasnya dengan paksa. Kiyoteru meremas dada sebelah kanan Yuki, lalu menggigit puting Yuki di dada bagian kanan. Yuki selalu berusaha menahan suaranya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Setelah puas dengan dada Yuki, jari-jari Kiyoteru menelusuri perut dan pinggang Yuki. Dia mengelusnya secara perlahan. Tubuh Yuki bergetar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat terus mengalir di pelipisnya. Kiyoteru tersenyum menggoda ke arah Yuki. Dia lalu sedikit menyibakkan rok yang dipakai Yuki. Kiyoteru menatap celana dalam Yuki yang sudah basah, lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hehe… Yuki, ternyata kau hebat juga, ya… kau sudah sebasah ini…" ujar Kiyoteru.

Yuki hanya tersenyum kecil dengan rona kemerahan yang memenuhi pipinya.

Kiyoteru menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menusuk bagian kewanitaan Yuki dari luar celana dalamnya yang basah, membuat Yuki berteriak pelan. Kiyoteru terus-terusan menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke vagina Yuki, mengaduk-ngaduknya dan memainkan klitoris Yuki. Yuki hanya bisa mendesah dengan nafas yang agak tersengal-sengal. Merasa celana dalam dan rok yang dipakai Yuki mengganggu, Kiyoteru melepasnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Bagian kewanitaan Yuki sudah basah dan berkedut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kiyoteru memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina Yuki sekaligus dan menggerakkan secara perlahan.

"Kiyo_-kun_~" Yuki memeluk Kiyoteru dan menggaruk punggung Kiyoteru, tanda kesakitan.

"Ah, maaf jika aku terlalu kasar, ya, Yuki," Kiyoteru mengecup dahi Yuki, "Masih mau dilanjutkan, kan?"

Yuki mengangguk lemah.

Kiyoteru pun melanjutkan menggerakkan jarinya. Dia terus memainkan vagina Yuki. Tidak selang lama, Yuki mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. Kiyoteru dengan rakus menjilati cairan Yuki dari vaginanya. Dia meremas kedua paha Yuki hanya untuk menjilati cairan tersebut. Yuki hanya memberikan akses dengan membuka pahanya selebar mungkin, bercampur dengan desahan-desahan kenyamanan dari mulutnya.

"Nee, Yuki, apakah kau berniat mengakhirinya?" tanya Kiyoteru pada Yuki.

"Terserah padamu, Kiyo_-kun_…" jawab Yuki dengan suara pelan, sambil memeluk Kiyoteru, "Akan kulakukan hanya untukmu."

Kiyoteru membelai rambut Yuki yang basah akibat tersiram air mineral dan Kiyoteru tanpa basa-basi membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Kiyoteru membuka paha Yuki lebar-lebar, sementara Yuki membantu Kiyoteru dengan membuka pahanya selebar mungkin. Dia lalu menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di bibir vagina Yuki, berusaha menggodanya. Yuki hanya bisa mendesah. Selang beberapa menit, Kiyoteru menghujam milik Yuki dengan miliknya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Tahan, ya…" bisik Kiyoteru di telinga Yuki.

"Aaaaarrghhhhhnnn…" Yuki berusaha menahan teriakannya.

Darah keperawanan Yuki mengenai keperjakaan Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru hanya diam saat menghujam milik Yuki, mencoba membiasakan dirinya di dalam Yuki.

"Sudah boleh bergerak?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan suara pelan. Yuki mengangguk.

Kiyoteru pun segera bergerak perlahan di dalam diri Yuki, membuat rintihan kesakitan dan desahan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Sambil menggerakkan dirinya di dalam Yuki, dia juga meremas payudara Yuki lagi. Yuki yang bernafas tersengal-sengal, mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Kiyoteru mempercepat gerakannya, membuat desahan Yuki makin menjadi.

"Ah… Akh! Kiyo_-kun_~ kau terlalu cep~ Ah!" Yuki mendesah.

Kiyoteru sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dia menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat sambil menghembuskan nafas. Yuki pun sama dengan Kiyoteru.

"Yuki, sebentar lagi… akan selesai…" bisik Kiyoteru tepat di telinga Yuki.

Yuki mengangguk lemah.

Selang beberapa menit, Kiyoteru mencapai puncaknya. Bibirnya terkatup, berusaha menahan teriakan keluar. Sperma Kiyoteru mengisi rahim Yuki, membuat tubuh Yuki bergetar sesaat.

"Ah… haa…" Yuki langsung lemas.

Kiyoteru segera mengangkat tubuh Yuki yang lemas menuju kamar, membiarkan bercak darah bercampur dengan cairan putih di lantai ruang makan juga baju mereka yang berserakan. Kiyoteru menaruh Yuki di kasur dan tertidur di sampingnya. Kiyoteru menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Yuki dengan selimut, lalu tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

[07.30 am]

*sruk sruk*

Yuki mengepel lantai ruang makan yang kotor akibat kejadian semalam. Jika mengingatnya, entah kenapa pipi Yuki memerah sendiri. Berjalan pun jadi agak susah karena kejadian semalam.

"_Ohayyo_, Yuki."

Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik pintu kamar. Yuki melihat Kiyoteru yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jas miliknya, menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap untuk mengawali hari ini. Yuki pun juga sama, sudah siap dengan seragam _blazer_ miliknya, tapi dia masih membuat sarapan demi mengepel lantai ruang makan yang kotor.

"_Ohayyo_, Kiyo_-kun_…" balas Yuki membuang muka.

Kiyoteru mengernyitkan dahi, "Kamu marah gara-gara kejadian semalam, Yuki?"

"Nggak, kok. Aku malah—" Yuki menatap Kiyoteru dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya, "—senang."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Kiyoteru, "Oh, iya… perutmu sakit? Perlu kuantar ke dokter?"

"Iya… boleh, sih." jawab Yuki malu-malu, "Tapi, kita hampir terlambat. Periksakannya hari Minggu saja."

Kiyoteru mengangguk, "Iya."

.

.

.

.

[_Sunday_, 08.17 am, _in hospital_]

*_speechless_*

Yuki tampak agak _shock_, Kiyoteru _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Apa? Apa yang barusan dokter katakan?" Kiyoteru tampak tidak percaya, "Dia ha—hamil?"

Sang dokter pun mengangguk, "Iya, dia hamil. Apakah kau suaminya?"

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Kiyoteru dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

Dokter itu pun menjabat tangan Kiyoteru, "Selamat, pak. Istri anda benar-benar hamil. Saya tidak menyangka anda menikahi seorang siswi SMA seperti istri anda."

"Ah, iya.." Kiyoteru keheranan sendiri, "Permisi, kami mau pergi dahulu."

Saat mereka berjalan keluar rumah sakit, keduanya tampak malu untuk bertatap muka. Bahkan, saat mereka memasuki mobil, wajah mereka tampak canggung untuk bicara.

"Yuki," panggil Kiyoteru.

"_Nande_?" tanya Yuki. Matanya menatap keluar jendela mobil.

Kiyoteru mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, tepat saat _traffic light_ menunjukkan warna merah. Yuki hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil, dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Yuki, kumohon jangan marah…" Kiyoteru memegang tangan Yuki sambil menatapnya.

Yuki menengok dan menatap wajah Kiyoteru, "Siapa pula yang marah?" dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Yuki…" Kiyoteru tersenyum kecil.

"Aku… aku tidak marah! Aku malahan senang sekali!" seru Yuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku siap menanggung beban ini, karena kita sudah menikah… jadi, aku akan hadapi semua resikonya. Keluar dari sekolah pun akan kulakukan demi mengandung anak kita."

"Yuki…" Kiyoteru memasang wajah serius, lalu merengkuh wajah Yuki dengan sebelah tangannya.

Yuki sangat terkejut ketika Kiyoteru menciumnya—di dalam mobil—saat _traffic light_ masih menunjukkan warna merah.

"Oi! Pasangan suami-istri! Kalau ciuman jangan di jalan raya!"

Dari balik jendela mobil yang terbuka, muncul seseorang bersurai _teal_.

"SAYU?!"

Yuki dan Kiyoteru berteriak dengan terkejut saat mengatahui siapa yang ada di balik jendela mobil.

.

.

.

.

[_End_?]

.

.

.

.


End file.
